Nut Shot
A Nut Shot is a humorous Achievement added onto Combat Arms possibly as a April Fool's joke added during the 3-25-09 Patch. When a player shoots an enemy (must be a male Mercenary or Base Character) in the groin area, they will achieve a "Nut Shot", obviously because they have killed their enemy by hitting the person where a male's... well, you get the point (for those who don't know, it means the testicles). Like an Head Shot, there is a symbol of attacking that certain part of the area. Instead of a cracked head with a bullet hole, there is a picture of two shelled nuts (probably walnuts), with the biggest one cracked by gunfire (kind of like the Halloween pumpkin). The top-left kill screen would show this: The Killer >> Weapon Used >> "A Squirrel chewing on a nut" >> The Killed Player There is a voice when you get a Nut Shot, it is the player's character, who laughs at the humorous kill (the men laugh and women giggle). Female characters are not affected by "nutshots" and is noted by the "No Nuts, No Glory" event that they do not have a balance, meaning there is no other place where female characters can get hit once and die aside from only the head (prior to update). When the player who got hit in the groin dies, you can hear a small groan of pain and see a different dying animation. The player either grasps onto his crotch as he hits the floor face flat or falls over onto the floor and rolls around painfully with his hands on his inappropriate area until the character "dies". Though it was meant to be removed at the end of April, an official poll have shown that a majority of players wanted the Achievement to stay, therefore it would last until further notice. New Update: As for the Global Version of Combat Arms (North America, Australia, etc.) the Nut Shot has been tweaked on the end-of-July-2009 patch. The Nut Shot is no longer a "One-shot-kill" move, but it is still here. Nut Shots are achieved only when the player kills the player by attacking there last, i.e. player shoots enemy in the nuts when they have less than 20 HP with a sniper rifle, or player sprays enemy with assault rifle, and final bullet that kills enemy was at the nuts. Trivia *In the European version of Combat Arms, the GMs held a poll to determine the fate of the Nut Shot. The majority of players voted against the Nut Shot, therefore prompting its removal on the June 4th Fireteam Mode update. *Nutshots can be performed with a melee weapon. Sometimes, people will stop concentrating on the game and burst out laughing at said kill. *If you want to guarantee a nutshot, aim at the top of the upside-down "v" shape formed at the bottom of a player's uniform top. *Though they are no longer one hit kills, a shot to the groin area does more damage than to the chest, making high damage weapons a one-shot kill. Category:System